


Pick Up Lines

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: Roman and Patton engage in some blatant flirtation, much to the exasperation of the other sides.





	Pick Up Lines

It started over breakfast. Roman had looked up from his pancakes at Patton and said with a wink “Was your mother a beaver? ‘Cause damn.”

Anxiety and Logic had rolled their eyes, but Patton had been flustered and flattered. He and Roman had been spending a lot of time together recently, even going on various outings that Patton had tentatively begun to classify as dates. But they hadn’t really talked about what they were. So to have Roman flirt with him so blatantly was encouraging.

The flirting didn’t end at breakfast though. As Patton took his dishes to the sink, there was a wolf whistle and a call of "It’s handy that I have my library card because I’m totally checking you out.”

Patton blushed, hands fumbling with the dishes, feeling Roman’s eyes on him. _Was this going to become a thing?_

And sure enough, not even an hour later, Roman sailed by the common where Patton was doing a puzzle, stuck his head in and asked, “Hey, Patton, are you German? 'Cause I wanna be Ger-man.”

So yes, this was definitely going to be a thing. And Patton was completely on board. He couldn’t let Roman have all the fun though.

When Roman stopped by next, he was ready. Roman bent towards him, a smirk on his face. "Excuse me. I think you have something in your eye.” He paused dramatically. “Nope, it’s just a sparkle”

"That’s just your reflection actually” Patton replied cheerfully, giggling at the dumbfounded look on Roman’s face. He scampered off, gleeful that his plan had worked.

He and Roman’s little back and forth didn’t end there. They spend the entire day shooting lines at each other, much to the other two sides annoyance and dismay.

“Are you a campfire?” Roman drawled over dinner, "Cause you’re hot and I want s'more.”

Morality gave him a sly smile. "I’m not the one who’s smoking”

Anxiety groaned, “Ugh, you guys are going to make me sick. I’m going to my room to eat.”

He picked up his plate and stomped out of the room. Patton felt a little bad at driving him out. That didn’t mean he was going to stop though. Besides, if he did that, Roman would win their little game.

Roman was seemingly unaffected by Anxiety’s departure, as he was leaning over the table, smiling even wider, and said "Can I have directions to your heart?”

Morality widened his eyes in faux confusion. “But you’re already holding it?” he replied, making sure to keep an innocent look on his face.

Next to Roman, Logic looked like wanted to die. “That- that doesn’t even make sense,” he said, his voice sounding resigned to their antics. “If he was holding you’re heart, you’d be dead.”

“Well, Patton must be an angel then,” Roman declared, then turning right back around and asking, “So are you O.K.? Because it’s a long way from Heaven.”

Patton pouted, “I know you’re too far away from me.”

“He’s literally sitting right across from you,” Logic cried out, exasperated. “You- actually forget it. I believe I will be joining Anxiety in his room.”

 _Maybe we should tone it down a little,_ Patton thought chagrined. But then he looked at Roman, whose smile was so big and bright that it lit up the room. _But then again, maybe not._

So they continued well into the evening, until Patton was standing in the hallway leaning against his door, having planned to try get ready for bed, when Roman had caught him.

"Are you tired?” Roman said, leaning even closer to Patton. “Because you’ve been running around in my mind all day.”

Patton smiled up at him, not put off by the closeness in the slightest, "I’ve just been chasing your affections.”

“Really,” Roman said, his eyes now drifting to Patton’s lips, “Well, another question then, do you have 11 protons? Because you’re sodium fine.”

Patton laughed, a light happy sound. “Logic might actually like that one,” he said, tilting his head, and gazing up at Roman through his eyelashes. “And as for me, I have to say, chemistry’s not my subject, but I can’t avoid it with you.”

“No kidding,” Roman muttered, as he closed the last of the distance between them, and they finally, finally kissed.

Patton sighed happily into the kiss. This had been the best day.

Eventually, he pulled back though, reluctant to break the kiss, but also needing to breathe.

“I should probably go to bed.” he said softly, “But, maybe we can go out tomorrow? Just the two of us?”

“That,” Roman said, looking happier than Patton had ever seen him, “Sounds like a dream come true. And speaking of dreams, I hope you have dreams sweet as you.”

“Don’t you mean as sweet as you?” Patton said, all too aware of the sappy, star-struck look on his face.

“I always mean the graceful angel that is you,” Roman murmured, as he swooped in for one last kiss.

Once the kiss was done, he moved away, staring at Patton with blatant adoration in his eyes. “Good night, my love, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I look forward to it,” Patton replied beaming, before stepping inside his room.

Once the door was closed, he let himself squeal and jump a bit. He was going on a date! A real proper date! This was going to be magical.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at ec-sanderssides


End file.
